1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for pilling reduction on garments and fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pilling has been a quality problem for fabrics and garments. Over the years, many anti-pilling treatments have been developed to increase the pilling resistance to fabrics. Generally, these treatments can be classified into three categories, namely physical, chemical and biochemical methods.
In general, two approaches have been taken to prevent pills from accumulating on fabric surfaces. The first approach is to inhibit the formation of pills. This can be achieved by removing protruding fibers using physical and biochemical methods or bind the fibers into the fabric surface using chemical method. The second approach is to make the pills fall off the fabrics as soon as they are formed. This can be accomplished by chemically reducing the fiber strength.
Most of those physical treatments commonly used, such as shearing and cropping, are only applicable to smooth-faced fabrics but not suitable for irregular knitted fabrics. Although many effective chemical treatments are currently available, the properties of the fabrics might be adversely affected by the chemical used. Moreover, the foregoing treatments may cause degradation of wool's natural moisture transmission properties, one of wool's strength. In most cases, chemical is also harmful to the environment. Although biochemical treatments of using enzymes are effective and environmentally friendly, the process is often complicated and time consuming.
There exists a need for a pilling reduction process that does not use or discharge any waste water, steam or chemicals or enzymes in which the treatment does not affect color, bursting strength; thermal insulation property and fabric handling of the treated fabrics or garments.